The Time Will Come
by ToxicGalaxy
Summary: When Arthur and Merlin are trapped between a rock and a...giant worm? a few secrets are forced into the open. Merlin/Arthur SLASH. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or Arthur, unfortunately. I own nothing.

Author's note: this is un-beta'd, and I don't even have spellchecker. SO, please ignore the mistakes this story is bound to be filled with.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Arthur you have to trust me, you need to get behind me NOW. I can handle this."

Arthur looked at his manservant in shock, for a couple of reasons. One, at Merlin's manner of speaking to his superior, and two, the idea that Merlin thought he could defend himself and Arthur against the giant worm-like creature that currently had them cornered in a dank little cave not far outside of Camelot's walls.

"Are you insane, Merlin? It's a worm...a GIANT worm, with _fangs_! I'm the Prince, I have the sword. Just...shut up and let me think!"

Merlin decided enough was enough, and it looked like he wasn't going to get lucky with a sudden Arthur-gets-knocked-unconscious incident this time to keep him from seeing what was about to go down. He grabbed Arthur's upper arm, and tugged him back while stepping in front. Arthur protested for a second before looking at his manservant and friend's eyes, which were currently glowing gold.

As Merlin spoke a completely unknown word, light soaring from his hands into the beast effectively disintegrating it, Arthur gripped his sword tightly. Merlin, his goofy and clumsy servant and friend, was a sorcerer. Was he even his friend? Was he going to kill him? He couldn't picture it happening. Regardless of the fact that Arthur had been groomed to loathe magic, he couldn't seem to imagine Merlin being evil. He'd done nothing but good...he's saved his life before, even. But...could it have been a show? A lie? His heart ached at the thought, the breath ripped from his lungs. He doesn't want to face this, not now...not ever. Especially not since he just recently admitted to himself that he cared for Merlin more than he should. No one else knew, of course. That sort of thing was banned right alongside magic, thanks to his father. He remembered once, when he was very young, when two men had been burned to death on his father's orders. He asked why, and all Uther had said was that they'd been immoral and desecrated the idea of love. He looked at the men, who stared at each other's eyes the whole time, with a serene smile on their lips, wondering what could be wrong with them caring about each other.

Snapping back to the present, he watched as Merlin shakily turned to meet his eyes. He was terrified of Arthur's reaction. He had risked his life many times for this man, and would gladly do so again. But he didn't think he could handle Arthur's rejection or hatred. Not when he felt like he did about him. He had been teased in his old village, for never courting a girl. But no one interested him. He didn't like guys either, he just didn't have interest in anyone he'd met. Until Camelot, that is. Arthur infuriated him, annoyed him beyond reason, but he couldn't deny that he loved him.

As their eyes met, they both read confusion and anxiety in the other's expression.

"Merlin..." Arthur whispered, his grip on his sword relaxing and dropping to his side.

"I can explain, Sire. I...I was born this way. I didn't choose it. I just...am. I've never used it to harm anything, I've wanted nothing but to help you, help Camelot. I...I...please, Arthur, understand..." he croaked, wishing this day had never come to pass, but relieved at the same time. He hated lying. It was exhausting.

"You...you've been using magic this whole time? All the times...all the times something odd has happened, you were involved weren't you?"

"Yes"

"You saved me, my father...several times, probably, didn't you?"

"...yes..."

"I'm shocked, you have to understand. The idea that you of all people are a sorcerer...it's just..well, no offense, but funny. But that doesn't mean I'm mad. I'm a little sad that you didn't trust me enough to tell me earlier, but I understand. I probably wouldn't either. I just...wow." Arthur said, relaxing against the wall and slumping down onto the floor. Merlin visibly relaxed as well, and sat beside him.

"Are you going to tell Uther?"

"Of course not. He'd have you killed." He said, eyes widened slightly and turning to Merlin.

"You're not just my servant, Merlin. You're my friend. Life would be pretty boring without you. And, apparently, pretty short too." He said, chuckling.

Merlin let his guard down then, and laughed lightly with him.

"Yeah, it probably would be. You have a knack for risking your life."

"It comes with the job. Just imagine when I become king, you'll really have to keep on your toes, eh?" He said, smiling.

"So, you intend on me being around when you're king, huh?"

"I intend on you being around until the day I die." He said, seriously.

"And I'll be proud to serve you until the day I die." Merlin said, mimicking his past words.

"I hope you don't just serve me, though, Merlin."

"What do you mean?" the small man asked, eyebrows knitted together.

"I hope we can serve each other. Perhaps not now, but when my father is gone...I'll not have you restrained like you are now. Magic will return, Merlin, and when it does, I want us to be more equals. Perhaps a magical adviser to the King of some sort? Whatever our future holds, though, I don't just want a servant. I want you as my friend."

"I...thank you, Arthur."

They smiled then, glowing faces, as they stood up and headed towards the cave opening. Suddenly Arthur turned to Merlin with a curious and mischievous look upon his face.

"Merlin?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you do me a favor, you know, with your...magic?"

"Uhm...sure?"

"Do you think you could, oh I don't know...Make Morgana's hair fall out? Perhaps give her some warts or something?"

"I'd rather tell Uther I was a sorcerer and liked guys. She's vicious."

"You like guys?"

"I...what?! No. I..uh...it was an example."

"Sure." Arthur smiled.

"What?"

"You know, when I'm king, I could take out that law too. I always thought it was ridiculous."

"I...well yeah, but...I'm not...I just...er..."

"It's okay Merlin. I won't tell anyone your secrets."

"But I'm really not, well I mean...I don't like guys. Just...just one." He blushed bright, figuring today was the day for bearing his soul to Arthur.

"Oh really? Who, Lancelot? Or...was it your friend Will?" he said solemnly, knowing his friend's death had been terrible for him.

"No...you really can't guess? Gaius caught it ages ago. Apparently I'm quite transparent."

"Um..." Could it be? Could Merlin be talking about him? He wanted to just go for it, but he was uncharacteristically shy at this moment and wanted Merlin to confirm it first.

"It's you, Arthur..." he was looking at his feet, and his ears were obviously as red as a tomato. Arthur could almost feel Merlin cringing in embarrassment.

"Merlin...I..."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. Just...please don't make this awkward. It'll pass, I'm sure."

"NO! I mean...I don't want you to stop...I, erm..."

"You what?"

"I don't like guys either." Arthur said, and Merlin's face fell.

"Of course you don't...um..."

"No, I mean, I only like one too."

Merlin's face showed such weary happiness it made Arthur's chest ache.

"Merlin...I like you too. You're much more than my friend, at least in my heart and mind."

Arthur came forward, grazing his palm against Merlin's face, sliding to the back of his neck and pulling him forward, lips crashing together in a flurry of built up emotions.

For now they'd be a secret, but soon Arthur's time would come and both magic and love would return to Camelot.


End file.
